


Made with Love

by Lumeleo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Yuuri is teaching Yuri to bake a cake. Victor observes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019)





	Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Spindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spindle/gifts).



“Does he really need to be here?” The look Yuri gave Victor was sharp enough to leave a mark, if not for the fact Victor was happily ignoring him.

“Maybe not, but I’m sure he won’t do any harm.” Yuuri chuckled, arranging the ingredients on the table. “Besides, we might need a helping hand.”

“Oh, please.” Yuri scowled. “He’ll probably manage to blow up the oven somehow just by being around.”

“Don’t mind me!” Victor beamed up at them from where he was crouched down and scratching Makkachin. “I’m just here for moral support! And to sample the results, of course.”

“Hey! Why the fuck do you think you’re going to get anything?” Yuri went to throw a kick in Victor’s direction. Yuuri might have been worried if he hadn’t known it was only for show, given that Yuri’s foot was well short of making any contact. Yuri knew the limits of his body well enough that he would have hit Victor if he’d actually meant to do so.

Yuuri shook his head, smiling at their antics. “Yuri, we’re baking a cake. There’s going to be plenty for all of us.”

“Maybe I’ll throw in some glass shards just for that idiot.”

“Aw, but Yurio! Then you can’t eat it, either!” Victor made a face, pretending to be hurt.

“Worth it to thwart your schemes.” Yuri huffed. His angry expression was rather at odds with the way he took the apron Yuuri handed him and put it on without protest. “Why don’t you go buy a cake if you’re so hungry for it?”

“But the ones at a bakery aren’t made with love!” Victor pouted. “I want to taste all the love and care my darling Yuuri will put into it!”

“Well, my hate for you is going to balance all that out!” Yuri tied his hair back in what had to be the world’s angriest ponytail. “Okay, Piggy, let’s get started. I want to get away from the idiot as soon as possible.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Right, then. Could you measure out the ingredients into these two bowls? They’re marked with brackets on the ingredient list, I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“Of course I can. I’m not stupid like the old man.” Yuri narrowed his eyes, approaching the ingredients set out on the table as though preparing for battle. “Okay. Time to get crushed, eggs.”

For all that this sounded rather worrying, Yuri did manage to get the ingredients measured out without any egg shells in the bowls. Victor chose to mark this accomplishment by clapping and cheering, with Makkachin barking to get in on the excitement. Yuri, of course, did not take that well.

“Stop that!” he growled, and Yuuri was half afraid he was going to throw the carefully measured ingredients at Victor’s face. Somehow Yuri managed to hold himself back, though. Small mercies. “It’s not that hard, you stupid geezer. It’s not something that needs a cheering squad just because you can’t do it!”

“Oh, but Yurio, it’s very difficult! I’ve never made an omelet without having to dig out egg shells with a fork! I’m very impressed at your abilities.” Victor smiled brightly. “And at Yuuri’s teaching abilities, of course!”

“I haven’t actually done anything just yet." Yuuri decided not to comment on the omelets. He had witnessed Victor’s suspiciously crunchy eggs more than once. “Now, Yuri, do you want me to get everything mixed up, or would you like to do it yourself?”

Yuri seemed to consider this for a second before taking a step back. “You can start,” he said, sounding like he could barely keep himself from growling. “But I’m going to finish it.”

“Of course.” Yuuri picked up the hand mixer and started to work the eggs and sugar into a nice, light fluff. Before long Yuri all but pushed him aside, claiming the task for himself. Yuuri let him do so, keeping an eye on the process while he got the cake pan ready. Yuuri doubted he had to worry about Yuri mixing the batter for too long, knowing his impatience, but it was still best to provide a second opinion as needed.

Somehow they managed to get the cake batter into the pan and in the oven without anything getting thrown at Victor’s head, which was probably the best Yuuri could hope for. At this point Yuri stormed out of the kitchen, telling Yuuri to let him know when the cake was ready for filling and decoration. Yuuri shook his head with a fond smile as he started cleaning up. Not that there was much of a mess, Yuri had been rather careful about not splashing the batter all over, but Yuuri still wanted the tables clean for the next step.

“He’s kind of on the edge today, huh?” Victor looked more serious now, as much as he ever was serious about anything that wasn’t skating.

“I guess so.” Yuuri gave Victor a hand to help him up. “He wanted to bake a cake for when Otabek comes for a visit next week, but he’s never made one before, so I thought practising it first would make him less nervous about it. Which apparently means that he’s being super nervous about it now instead.”

“Ahh, I see.” Victor smiled even more brightly than before. “Ah, to be young and in love again!”

Yuuri huffed, giving Victor a gentle shove. “So are you telling me you’re not in love, or that you’re old?”

“I’m not old! I’m just not as young as they are.” Victor chuckled. “I’m very much in love, though.” As though to prove this, he leaned in to give Yuuri a very loving kiss. Yuuri was hardly going to turn him down.

“Now, I don’t want you teasing Yuri about any of this.” He poked Victor’s nose. “I don’t think he’s figured out how he feels about Otabek yet. He might not even be in love and just be flustered about having a friend visiting him for once. You trying to meddle will just make things messier.”

“But he’s adorable when he’s flustered! Like an angry kitten.” As Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, though, Victor sighed. “Oh, fine. You’re right, as always.”

“Not always, but pretty often, yes. And I would appreciate it if you refrain from teasing Yuri about the whole thing with Otabek.” Yuuri gave Victor a sharp look, wanting to make it clear he was serious. “He’s never this worked up about anything that’s not a performance, which means that this is really important to him if he’s freaking out about a practice cake. I won’t have you stressing him out even further.”

“Hm. And what’s in it for me?” Victor batted his eyes in what he probably thought was an enticing way.

“You get to taste test the cake.” Yuuri smirked. “Also, there might be some leftover whipped cream in the evening. If you promise to be nice about Otabek’s visit and not poke fun at Yuri, we can find some other use for that.”

The way Victor’s pupils widened was answer enough.


End file.
